full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne's Relationships
<Daphne Isley Talbot Hall Lunar Knights Riley Talbot When she met Riley, she was immediately drawn to him. Her first meeting when he was omega was intoxicatingly to her, he figure who and what she was quickly and accepted her already. these feeling kept growing to the point she almost made love to him even before harley came and found her making out with the new wolf. When Riley joined the Pack, she couldn't get him out of her head, all her feeling for peter was gone because Riley was different and yet the same as peter. She liked to tease him from time to time, even sleeping with him or trying to take a bath with him. Soon they confessed to each other and became mates. She would often go to his room and ask him to help her with a "itch" that needs to be strached. Now she has to deal with Harley saying that they'll become step sister some day Peter Talbot At first, she didn’t trust him, as Harley seemed to almost fall victim to the same love spell that she fell for the Joker. But in realization, this was much different than what Harley had convinced herself as. Because she realized that Harley truly loved the man that had given her a second chance, far more than the Joker. But then something else happened: Daphne fell madly in love with Peter, but she isn't his official girlfriend because he loves Harley. Daphne cares a great deal for Harley and doesn’t want to destroy her relationship with Peter, but she does declare that she will be Peter's mistress. In the beginning, Daphne enjoyed teasing Peter because of his perverted nature, and later Harley once she fell in love with him. She begins to show signs of attraction towards Peter after defeating Talon and the Court of Owls to save Harley from the Court. However, it wasn’t until later, when Peter said that he liked Daphne despite her being part plant, that she fell in love with him. It is after this point that she becomes much more seductive towards him and desires to be physically intimate with him, while also displaying jealously if other girls get closer to Peter. She tends to get aroused whenever Peter displays his manly side. She also starts to look to him for comfort and courage. After Peter helps Daphne reconcile with her ‘past’ that put Pamela Isley on the road to becoming Poison Ivy, her love for him deepened greatly, as she openly confesses that she loves him in front of Harley. Harley Quinzel Daphne/Ivy is one of Harley’s closest friends, constantly being the voice of reason and logic to Harley’s playful and zany nature. Before becoming vigilante heroes, in crime, their partnership was one of friendship than that of personal gain. After Harley and Peter start dating, and Daphne kissed Peter stating she was in love with him, the two have constantly gotten into quarrels (such as pillow fights or using their powers/abilities against each other) over Peter. Daphne is seen as Harley’s main rival for Peter’s affections, as both are the most seductive towards him, and their fights will sometimes cause everyone to back off. Despite this, the two of them care greatly for one another. Jean C. Talbot Roxanne Sutton Doris Zuel Thomas Sizemore Omega knights Zatanna Original daphne couldn’t stand zatanna flirting with Riley which would lead to them arguing a lot. Eventually they start getting along and even decide to share rileyCategory:Relationships